Some Like it HOT
by Daenyris
Summary: Harry, suite à un jeu stupide, se retrouve à la merci de Malefoy, qui se montre un peu trop entreprenant. Mais les rôles risquent de s'inverser..Harry veut dominer. Slash et Lemon à venir
1. Un petit jeu sans conséquences

Fin de la 7eme année, Poudlard. Voldemort n'est plus. La paix est revenue dans le monde, et même les serpentards se font moins hostiles. L'approche est-elle facile pour autant? Non, car même si certains sont prêts à faire un effort, tous ne sont pas prêts à oublier certains faits. Amitié, hostilité, passion…Ceci sera sans doute l'objet de cette histoire.

Appartements des préfets-en-chef, 6eme étage:

\- Drago, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai répété de ne pas utiliser mon dentifrice si tu n'es pas capable de remettre le bouchon correctement?  
Drago, torse nu dans le salon, regarda narquoisement Hermione s'approcher de lui telle une furie.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuserais à le remettre en sachant que tu vas gentiment le faire après moi?  
\- Continu comme ça, et…  
\- Oui, oh très chère et tendre Hermione?  
\- Et j'annule le tournoi prévu ce week-end!  
Drago la regarda, horrifié, alors qu'elle savourait déjà sa victoire. Qui fut de courte durée d'ailleurs car Drago avait déjà trouvé la faille de sa menace.  
\- Très bien, annule le donc. Mais je crois que tu as oublié un petit détail…

Hermione le regarda, suspicieuse, s'attendant à un de ses chantages affectif qu'il savait si bien faire.  
\- Comment comptes-tu annoncer à Ginny que l'événement qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience a été annulé sur un de tes caprices?  
\- Elle sera peut-être déçu mais j'en connais un qui risque d'être drôlement content!  
\- Oui, Weasley n'aura pas à te supporter encore une soirée! Fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, mais malgré tout avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui balança un coussin du canapé sur la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux blond trop bien coiffés sur sa tête.

\- Oui, Harry sera drôlement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'a pas à te côtoyer plus que nécessaire…  
Drago lui jeta un regard blessé (en plus du coussin) et alla s'avachir sur un fauteuil. Avec un soupir, Hermione se leva et alla s'assoir sur ses genoux.  
\- Eh, prend pas cette tête-là! Je suis sûre que ça va très bien se passer, et qu'après cette magnifique soirée que nous allons passer, il ne te quittera plus d'une semelle!  
\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, tu sais!  
Drago se mit à la chatouiller et c'est comme ça qu'ils allèrent finalement se coucher, dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le lendemain, Vendredi, 8h, dans la grande salle:

Drago et Hermione rentrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour déjeuner à leurs tables respectives.  
Hasard ou destin, lorsque Drago s'assit, il vit qu'il avait Harry Potter juste face à lui.  
« C'est fou ce que j'ai de la chance le matin », se dit-il. Il commença à manger ses toasts distraitement, le regard figé sur Harry.

Harry leva la tête de son bol de céréales et vit Drago qui le fixait avec insistance. Gêné et détournant la tête, il dit tout bas à Hermione:  
\- Dit moi Hermione, c'est normal que Malefoy me regarde comme ça?  
Hermione tourna brièvement la tête dans la direction indiquée et eu un petit sourire. « C'est fou quand même! Il ne pourrait pas se retenir! »  
\- T'inquiète pas Harry! C'est souvent que Drago regarde les gens ou les objets comme ça. Si ça se trouve, il ne se rend même pas compte que c'est toi qu'il regarde.  
Harry resta un instant silencieux, puis enchaîna:  
\- Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment raconté comment c'est avec Malefoy maintenant…A chaque fois qu'on te demande, tu réponds juste qu'il a changé.  
-Mais parce qu'il A changé! Tu verras ça par toi-même demain.  
\- Changé dans quel sens?  
\- Attention, il reste et restera toujours lui-même! Toujours aussi prétentieux! Hermione eu un petit rire.  
\- Il est persuadé que c'est lui qui va gagner le tournoi demain! Le pire, c'est qu'il risque bien de gagné. Tu vois, le secret avec Drago, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais mal prendre ce qu'il dit.  
\- Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.  
-Quoi?  
\- Je ne sais pas joué aux dés magiques.  
Hermione le fixa, puis éclata de rire.

Plus tard, en cours d'Histoire de la magie:

\- Tu vois, Harry, les règles sont hyper simples. Le jeu comporte cinq dés, que tu dois lancer. Une fois que tu les as lancés, tu regardes ce que les dés affichent et tu regardes ta feuille.  
\- Quelle feuille?  
\- Celle qu'on te donnera au début du jeu.  
\- Ok. Mais c'est quoi le but?  
\- D'avoir le plus de points possibles. Donc, après que tu ais lancé tes dés, tu regardes les combines que tu peux faire. Tu peux ensuite relancer tes dés encore deux fois.  
\- Ok, ça parait simple. Mais il y a quoi comme combines?  
\- Des choses toutes bêtes, des suites de chiffres, des accumulations d'un chiffre, des paires, des triples, des fulls et surtout le dé magique, qui consiste à avoir les cinq mêmes faces. Bon, ça c'est le basique. C'est après que ça se complique.  
\- J'en étais sûr! Soupira Harry en faisant une grimace.  
\- Les dés ont huit faces. Le un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, le dragon et le troll.  
Le dragon, si tu tombes dessus, brûle un de tes score sur la feuille, tu ne peux remplacer ce score que deux tours après et que si ton nouveau score dépasse d'au moins deux point celui de ton adversaire, s'il a déjà fait cette combine; Le troll, lui, détruit un de tes dé. Je t'avoue que c'est très énervant. Une fois pendant que je jouais avec Drago, je suis tombé sur le troll qui a cassé mon dé magique alors que j'étais sûre de gagner, pour une fois! Il m'en a parlé pendant au moins une semaine! Bref.  
Si le dragon dort, il souffle et fait rouler tes dés, ce qui, autrement dit, change tes combinaisons. Si tu as de la chance, il t'aide à gagner, mais bon ça n'arrive pas souvent. Un conseil, chante quelque chose s'il est réveillé quand tu tombes dessus, il dort normalement au prochain tour. Drago fait toujours ça, c'est pour ça qu'il gagne sans arrêt! Mais abstient toi si tu chantes mal…Par contre, interdiction de l'enchanter! Si tu essayes, il va s'énerver et tout brûler!  
C'est bon, c'est assez clair?

Harry hocha doucement la tête, l'air un peu perturbé.  
\- Harry, il faut absolument que tu battes Malefoy au moins!  
\- Je croyais qu'il était hyper fort!  
\- Oui, mais j'ai un pari avec lui. Le problème c'est que tu fais partis du pari…Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à rester impassible quand il se vante!  
\- C'est quoi ce pari?  
\- Je te préviens, c'est lui qui a défini les clauses. C'est très bête, tu vas voir!  
Hermione commença à lui expliquer les termes de ce pari et au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliquait, Harry senti ses os se figer, une expression de plus en plus horrifié sur le visage.

Harry eu l'impression que la journée passa à toute vitesse, et quand le soir arriva, il monta directement dans la salle commune et alla se coucher, n'ayant vraiment pas hâte d'être au lendemain.

Drago, lui, eut l'impression que la journée passa vraiment lentement et lorsque le soir arriva enfin, se fut avec soulagement qu'il alla se coucher, ayant vraiment hâte de voir la journée du lendemain commencer.

Samedi, dans la matinée, tour des Gryffondors:

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, complètement dérouté par le rêve étrange qu'il avait eu. Tout ça était la faute d'Hermione. Si seulement elle avait pu éviter de lui parler de ce fichu pari. Résultat, il avait eu toute la nuit la tête remplis de centaines de Malefoy lui demandant de faire le ménage, laver et plier son linge, le coiffer, et le plus déroutant de tous, le Malefoy lui demandant de faire sa toilette.  
Harry secoua sa tête pour en faire sortir l'image du Malefoy nu lui demandant de le frotter.

Salle de bains des préfets en chefs:

\- Hermione, arrête de tambouriner comme une malade, je t'ai déjà dit que la salle de bains est occupée! Par moi, qui plus est.  
\- Je sais bien qu'elle est occupée par toi, bougre d'imbécile! Mais je tiens quand même à te signaler, avant que je ne descende dans la grande salle les cheveux tout en broussaille, …  
\- Ben tiens, voilà qui changera de d'habitude! Coupa narquoisement Drago  
\- Haha, très drôle! Je voulais donc juste te signaler que tu ne crois pas que HARRY risque de trouver bizarre le fait que tu te sois pomponné comme pour aller à un bal pour un simple tournoi?  
\- Bien sûr que non! Je suis Toujours très bien soigné! Contrairement à certaines personnes de ma connaissance, je ne sors jamais, au grand jamais, avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de travers!  
Drago reposa néanmoins son flacon de parfum et sortis de la salle de bains, sous le regard triomphant et admiratif d'Hermione.  
\- Ouah! Un rendez-vous galant, Mr Malefoy? Voilà qui n'aidera sans doute pas certaines personnes de ma connaissance à se détendre!  
Drago lui fit une grimace et sortis la tête haute et le buste droit de l'appartement.

Grande salle, petit déjeuné:

« Une cuillère pour Hermione, une cuillère pour Ginny, une cuillère pour Ron… voilà un moyen efficace pour se vider l'esprit de toute chose dérangeante » se dit tranquillement Harry en prenant une autre cuillérée de son bol de céréales.  
Il mit tranquillement la cuillère dans sa bouche et mâcha lentement, quand il entendit un groupe de filles, assises pas très loin de lui, pouffer bêtement. Il leva la tête et suivit leur regard vers l'entrée.

Drago rentra tranquillement dans la grande salle, un sourire en coin. Il passa devant les différentes tables, ignorant les nombreux regards qui suivirent son passage. Potter ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il le vit alors lever la tête et se heurta à son regard. A sa plus grande satisfaction, il le vit rougir et recracher ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur le malheureux Longdubat assit en face de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Neville, j'ai heu…c'est…la surprise! Tiens, attend, je vais t'aider à nettoyer tout ça.  
Il lui tendit des serviettes en papier.  
\- Voyons, Harry, tu es un sorcier ou quoi? Lui fit Ron  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Recurvite!  
Ginny, assise à côté de Neville, éclata de rire.  
\- Eh bien mon pauvre Neville, je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'Hermione!

Hermione rentra à ce moment-là dans la grande salle, mais au lieu de se diriger comme à son habitude à la table des Gryffondor, à la demande de Drago elle s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Avant que tu ne me pose trente milles questions, oui, j'ai parlé du pari à Harry, il y a cru, et il est terrifié.

Drago fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione continua sur sa lancée.

\- Il est devenu tout blanc, ses yeux sont devenus aussi grands que ceux des hiboux, et sa bouche s'est entre-ouverte. Il était très mignon, comme ça, tu as vraiment raté quelque chose. Il ne m'en a pas voulu, il a juste dit que tu étais horriblement prétentieux et qu'il allait te battre à plate couture et que tu ne te relèverais jamais de cette défaite, que tu méritais de recevoir de la bouse de dragon dans ta belle chevelure blonde, et plein d'autres menaces comme cela.

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Drago qui avait refermé sa bouche, et mangeais tranquillement ses céréales.

\- C'est bon, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions?  
\- Il a dit que ma chevelure était belle? Fit un Drago tout content  
\- Non, c'est moi qui ait rajouté ça, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien…  
\- Merci, Hermione chérie, tu es géniale, lança Drago sur un ton très ironique. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il aura tellement honte de son score qu'il n'osera plus jamais mettre le nez dehors, le grand Potter. Et en ma compagnie, soit sûre qu'il n'en aura plus jamais envie! Une fois qu'il aura gouté à mes lèvres magnifiques, plus jamais il n'aura envie de s'en décoller!  
\- Hé, du calme! Rigola Hermione  
\- Tu aurais dû voir comment il m'a regardé quand je suis entré! Il a littéralement bavé sur mon passage! Et il ne veut même pas avouer que mes cheveux sont magnifiques?

Drago se leva, en colère et très sûr de lui, suivi d'une Hermione se disant que son cas était vraiment désespéré! Ils s'arrêtèrent à la table des Gryffondor et Drago prit la place de Neville, Hermione à côté de lui. Drago jeta un regard dégouté à Neville.

\- Tu sais, Longdubat, ce n'est pas parce que ta grand-mère a oubliée de t'expliquer l'utilité d'une douche qu'il faut te priver de t'en servir. Tu es dégoutant. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un puisse manger aussi salement.  
\- C'est Harry qui lui a craché dessus, coupa Ginny, énervé de voir Malefoy tourner Neville en ridicule.  
Harry devint tout rouge en voyant Malefoy l'examiner attentivement.  
« Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà » pensa Drago, souriant intérieurement. « Il est vraiment mignon quand il rougit »

Drago fit un petit sourire en coin à Harry.  
\- Eh bien, Potter, je te prenais pour un petit Griffon bien sage, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de condamnable à tes amis, je dois t'avouer que je suis heureux de m'être trompé. Bien que je dois te signaler que tu manques un peu de classe. Cracher de la nourriture, c'est assez répugnant. Mais bon, avec un peu d'entrainement, je suis persuadé que tu feras mieux!

\- Il rigole, Harry, détend toi! Pouffa Hermione  
\- Moi, rigoler? Je suis très sérieux! Potter a un grand potentiel!  
Pour chasser la honte et la colère des yeux d'Harry, Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. A sa plus grande satisfaction, il le vit rougir et détourner les yeux.  
\- Bon, ne soyez pas en retard cet après-midi les jeunes. Sinon on va y passer la nuit. Je ne suis pas contre le fait de partager mon lit, mais accueillir toute la bande de Griffon dedans serais abuser de l'hospitalité. Bon, Hermy chérie, tu viens? Il faut qu'on prépare notre appart!  
\- Je te rejoins, commence sans moi j'en ai pour deux minutes!  
\- N'y compte pas, je t'attendrais!  
Il partit, tel un prince, sous le regard indulgent d'Hermione.  
\- Harry, ne prend pas trop à cœur ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas méchant, et…  
Mais Harry n'écoutais plus. Il avait oublié les paroles vexantes, s'il y en avait eu, de Malefoy à son encontre après ce petit clin d'œil. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, son cœur avait manqué un battement devant ce signe d'affection. Et pour la première fois, il avait hâte d'être au tournoi, en compagnie d'un Malefoy qu'il s'imaginait déjà très charmant.


	2. L'heure d'une victoire

Arrivé dans leur salle commune, Drago regarda la salle trop bien rangé et poussa un profond soupir, puis s'affala sur le canapé en attendant Hermione. Il repensa au clin d'œil qu'il avait fait à Harry.

«Je crois que j'en ai trop fait. J'aurais dû attendre ce soir…non en fait, j'ai bien fait. Malin comme il est, ça aurait pris une éternité avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit de mes agissements. Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, il en faut pour le faire se détourner!…Bon, je sais pas ce qu'elle fout, là, cette Hermione! Si elle continue encore à trainer, on aura (d'accord, elle) jamais le temps de finir la déco de la salle!»

Parc de Poudlard, sous un chêne:

Hermione lisait tranquillement son manuel de runes alors qu'Harry semblais, assit à côté d'elle, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione referma brusquement son livre, ce qui fit sursauter Harry, et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air agacée.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête d'hibou battu?  
\- D'hibou battu?  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu stresse encore pour ce concours?  
\- Tu ne devais pas préparer la salle, d'ailleurs?  
Lança Harry, espérant l'amener sur un autre sujet.

\- N'essaye pas, Harry! Je pense savoir ce que cette tête signifie, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.  
Harry poussa un profond soupir, puis lâcha.

\- C'est Malefoy.  
\- Oui? Le poussa Hermione  
\- Il est bizarre.  
\- Harry, je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait changé!  
\- Non, Hermione, tu comprends pas. Il n'a pas changé avec Neville, il…  
\- C'était pour rire, Harry! C'est sa façon d'approcher les gens! Il charrie les gens, fait du charme aux filles…  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil comme si j'étais une fille alors? Explosa Harry, faisant fuir les oiseaux qui se cachaient dans le chêne.

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie, puis éclata de rire. En voyant la tête d'Harry, elle essaya de se calmer, mais en repensant à la cause de son désarrois, son fou rire repris de plus belle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à se calmer.

\- Enfin, Harry, c'est ridicule! Tu tires la gueule depuis une heure parce que Drago t'as fait un clin d'œil?  
\- Parce que toi, tu trouves ça normal qu'un garçon face un clin d'œil à un autre garçon?  
\- Je trouve normal que Drago face un clin d'œil à un garçon avec lequel il aimerait avoir quelque chose à partager!

Harry la regarda comme si elle avait sorti la plus grosse bêtise de tous les temps, et rougis. Hermione fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et lui fit savoir qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller finaliser la déco de la salle et l'organisation du tournoi.

Appartement des préfets-en-chef:

\- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es tourné les pousses en m'attendant! S'indigna Hermione  
\- Pas les pousses, non, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit...  
\- Pas à propos du clin d'œil que tu as lancé à Harry, quand même?

Drago la regarda, surpris.  
\- Ben si, justement. Tu m'as vu? Dans ce cas, tu as vu aussi comme il a rougit! C'était si mignon!  
\- Eh, Drago, je t'ai dit et répété d'y aller doucement! Il était complètement déboussolé et il se demande pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui! J'ai du tout lui avouer!

De surpris, Drago était passé à horrifié.

\- Non! Hermione, espèce de traîtresse! Raconte-moi tout! Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris?  
\- Il a été très surpris, et il ne viendra pas ce soir, il a besoin de réfléchir. Je suis désolée.  
Drago, effondré, se glissa à terre et resta étendu là à regarder le plafond. Hermione se pencha au-dessus de lui.  
\- Eh, Drago? Je rigole!

Drago, furieux, se leva et se mit à jeter tous les coussins en direction d'une Hermione morte de rire.

-Hé, du calme! Tu l'as bien mérité, fainéant!  
Elle reçut un coussin en pleine figure, mais l'attrapa et se protégea avec.  
\- Ok, arrête ça tout de suite et je te dis ce qu'il m'a dit.  
Les coussins se suspendirent dans les airs entre eux.  
\- Tu as une minute.

Hermione lui rapporta tranquillement leurs paroles, sous l'oreille très très attentive de Drago, qui en oublia même les coussins, et qui retombèrent dans un bruit sourd.

«- Voilà, si tu veux mon conseil, soit un peu plus prudent, et traite le comme un homme et non pas comme une jolie blonde!  
\- Non, c'est vrai qu'ici, c'est moi la jolie blonde» fit pensivement Drago. «Il rougit quand je le traite comme une fille? Il n'a encore rien vu! Et il n'est pas près de retrouver sa couleur normal en ma présence !»

Hermione souris à ces paroles mais ne fit aucun commentaire et s'occupa de la salle tandis que Drago s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Salon des préfets-en-chef, une minute avant le début du tournoi.

\- Ok, alors Pansy, met toi près de la porte, c'est toi qui va leur ouvrir. Blaise, assis toi à côté de moi et ne bouge plus…Mais non, pas comme ça! Oui, c'est mieux! T'es quand même un cas désespéré! Hermione, viens là, enfin, il ne manque plus que toi!

Hermione regarda l'étrange tableau qui se formait sous ses yeux. Drago, beau à couper le souffle, était assis sur le canapé de façon nonchalante, un bras au-dessus des épaules de Blaise, assis à côté de lui, un air désabusé sur le visage, presque aussi beau que Drago. Pansy était debout à côté de la porte et semblais s'ennuyer.

\- Drago, c'est ridicule! Je peux tout aussi bien m'asseoir sur un fauteuil!  
Il lui lança un regard blessé, et fit d'une voix suppliante.  
\- Hermione, tu as promis! S'il te plaît! Juste pour cette fois! Tu sais que sinon on aura tout fait pour rien! J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione!  
Elle le regarda sceptiquement, puis capitula en soupirant.  
\- D'accord, c'est bon! T'as intérêt à réussir, parce que je ne refais pas une mise en scène comme celle-là!

Devant les appartements des préfets-en-chef, dix minutes après le début (supposé) du concours.

\- C'est bon, Ginny, arrête d'engueuler Harry comme ça, c'est pas de sa faute si on est en retard! Fit Ron  
En voyant le regard que sa sœur lui lança en guise de réponse, Ron continua tout bas.  
\- Ok, peut-être un peu…  
\- Je suis désolé, Ginny, d'accord? Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre!  
Ginny lui ris au nez et rétorqua:  
\- C'est cela oui, pour que tu nous fasses faux bond? Montre donc un peu de courage! A moins qu'il ne soit présent que lors des rencontres avec des monstres et disparaisse dès qu'il s'agit de quelques serpentards!

Piqué, Harry la devança, frappa à la porte et alors qu'elle s'entrouvrait à peine, il la poussa et entra d'un pas vif dans la salle, pour se stopper net devant l'étrange tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner bien longtemps, car bloquant l'accès à la salle, Ginny et Ron le poussèrent et il s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Malefoy et d'Hermione, assise sur ses genoux. Blaise éclata de rire et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol en voyant Pansy, furieuse, repousser la porte avec une violence rare, les cheveux dans tous les sens et ressemblant plus que jamais à une furie. Sans un mot, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et poussa un hurlement à réveiller une momie, puis ressortis, calmée, comme si de rien était.

Harry, honteux et assorti aux cheveux flamboyants de Ginny, se releva avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron. Drago fit taire Blaise d'un coup très bien placé et se leva, comme si de rien était pour que le tournois tant attendu puisse enfin commencer!

Une heure et trente-sept minutes plus tard, appartement des préfets-en-chef:

Ron et Blaise se disputaient dans un coin de la salle commune, n'étant visiblement pas d'accord sur la finalité du combat, Ron agitant très mécontent sa feuille de score brulée sous le nez d'un Blaise pris d'une crise de fou rire; Ginny s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce de sorte à avoir le visage de Blaise parfaitement visible et le scrutait minutieusement. La voyant, il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla la rejoindre, laissant Ron s'énerver tout seul. Il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les regardants fixement, boudeur, alors qu'ils riaient sans se soucier de lui. Soudain, un cri triomphant les fit tous sursautés.

Drago, jouant la demi-finale contre Hermione, se leva, triomphant, alors qu'Hermione regardait le dragon souffler des flammes sur sa feuille.

«- Alors, qui va oser affronter le futur grand gagnant de ce tournois de dés magiques pour la finale?  
\- Harry, lança Ginny. Tu viens de le faire gagner contre Pansy avec ton hurlement.  
Drago la regarda sans comprendre. Ginny désigna le duo qui venait de se lever.  
\- Le dragon s'est réveillé et a brulé trois de ses scores. Tu as vraiment une voix affreuse, dit-elle en riant.  
\- C'est le destin.»  
Drago alla donc s'installer à la table des finalistes, en face d'Harry, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour soutenir sa phrase.

«- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe si tu perds, Potter! J'espère que tu as déjà fait tes valises, parce que je ne compte bien être sacré grand champion!  
\- Eh, de quoi tu parles, Malefoy?  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me supporterait pas si je gagnais parce que je risquais d'être encore plus prétentieux que d'habitude, pour reprendre ses propres termes, alors que c'est totalement faux, je ne suis absolument pas prétentieux. Et elle a dit que Potter allait me ratatiner, puisque apparemment il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend…quelle plaisanterie quand même, haha! Bref, je lui ai proposé d'échanger sa place contre la sienne, mais mademoiselle ne veut plus retourner dans sa salle commune, elle aime trop ma compagnie. Je la comprends, je ne peux plus me passer de moi non plus. Et puisque je vais gagner, nous allons faire ménage à trois pendant les vacances!  
\- Quoi? Hermione, tu vas partager ton lit avec Harry? Fit Ron, complètement abasourdit.

En voyant l'air du trio, Drago réagit à toute vitesse.  
\- Mais non, abrutit, il va dormir avec moi! Tout le monde sait qu'Hermione ronfle! D'ailleurs, Potter, je te préviens, tu n'arriveras pas à fermer l'œil, la première nuit…»

Hermione lui fit une grimace, alors que Drago lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil. Leur plan avait marché à merveille. Et s'il déstabilisait assez Harry pendant le jeu, il allait gagner très facilement.

La finale put enfin commencer.  
Harry prit place face à Drago, le visage livide, mais les lèvres pincés et le regard exprimant une farouche détermination.

L'on aurait dit un combat. La partie commença, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione et curieux des autres.

***********

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry regarda le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain.


	3. Gages d'un perdant

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue au troisième chapitre de Some like it HOT. Déjà, merci d'être si nombreux à venir, même si la plupart d'entre vous sont des lecteurs de l'ombre, il est toujours plaisant de se savoir lu !

Avant de vous laisser savourer ce chapitre, je vous écris pour vous informer (pas de mauvaises nouvelles, ne vous inquiétez pas), que j'ai en fait écrit cette fic il y a déjà plusieurs années. Et oui, je n'ai toujours pas écrit tous les chapitres. J'en suis actuellement au septième. Je me pose donc la question, au fur et à mesure des publications, si je dois les espacer un peu plus afin de créer un décalage moins important pour la suite, ou continuer à publier tous les dix jours environs jusqu'à épuisement des stocks ? Si vous avez un avis sur la question, n'hésitez pas m'en faire part !

Ah oui, j'allais oublier : vous constaterez peut-être un changement de style entre les premiers chapitres et les suivants (pas celui-ci mais peut-être à partir du 5e), mais l'avantage est que le style sera sans doute meilleur… Voilà c'était tout, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

…

Gagné. Il avait gagné.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Drago avait fait pour gagner aussi facilement. Fixant son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir sans vraiment le voir, il revoyait chaque minute de la finale.

Tout avait pourtant assez bien commencé. Il avait réussi dès le départ à remplir ses suites de chiffres, s'assurant ainsi un bonus de cinquante points et sans jamais tomber sur le dragon ou le troll. Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago. Voyant que Harry ne rencontrait pas de difficulté, il s'était mis à siffler, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus mal, dans le seul but de réveiller le dragon et de déstabiliser Harry. En tout cas, la technique, ou, comme Harry préférait l'appeler, la tricherie, de Drago marcha à merveille. Le dragon, très énervé d'avoir été réveillé par cet horrible sifflement continu brula le meilleur score d'Harry, et Drago pu en profiter pour rattraper son léger retard. Comble de malchance (pour Harry), Drago fit la combinaison qu'Harry venait de perdre, et en faisant en plus le score maximal, ce qui empêchait définitivement Harry de pouvoir faire cette combinaison.

Drago avait une technique bien à lui pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. A chaque fois qu'Harry prenait les dés après ce fameux coup, Drago le regardait fixement avec son petit sourire en coin et avec ce drôle de pétillement dans les yeux qui faisait frémir Harry, surtout lorsque le regard bleu-gris de Drago s'attardait sur sa bouche…

A ce souvenir, la bouche de Harry forma un étrange sourire et, plutôt que de comprendre par quel moyen douteux Drago avait réussi à gagner, il sortit de la salle de bain des préfets-en-chef et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il allait pendant quelques temps partager avec Drago.  
Mais imaginer dormir avec un Drago en caleçon n'était pas le meilleur moyen de rester calme.

« Je me suis engagée à ce que tu fasses quelques petites choses pour Drago, rien de bien méchant, comme passer du temps avec lui, l'aider avec ses devoirs ou autres. En fait, ses mots exact étaient: « si je gagne, j'exige qu'il reste avec moi afin qu'il admire l'être supérieur que je suis. » … (Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel) je crois surtout qu'il m'a fait faire ce pari pour se rapprocher de toi, afin d'oublier toutes ces années de conflits. Ça part d'une bonne intention! Et il ne profitera pas de toi, je te le promets! »

La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête comme une mise en garde. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se sente pas rassuré et qu'il imagine Malefoy lui demandant des choses plus farfelus les unes que les autres.  
Il poussa doucement la porte, prêt à prendre les jambes à son cou si Malefoy dormait vraiment en caleçon.

\- Enfin, Potter! Je ne savais pas qu'il te fallait une heure complète pour te brosser les dents…Tu as peur pour ton hygiène dentaire ou c'est moi qui te met cette pression?

Devant son silence, Drago continua sur sa lancé.

\- J'ai déjà préparé mes affaires, fait comme chez toi. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Drago pris le petit tas qu'il avait préparé et se dirigea vers la porte en contournant Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien.  
\- Malefoy, attend? On n'était pas censé partager ta chambre?

Drago lança un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas avouer à Weasley que j'allais te laisser mon lit et passer la nuit sur le canapé! D'ailleurs, personne n'y aurait cru.

Drago referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le canapé, où il fit apparaître un coussin et une couette.

Dormir avec Harry lui avait d'abord semblé une excellente idée, mais à la vue de son regard paniqué, Drago s'était dit qu'il valait mieux le prendre en douceur et ne pas le brusquer. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de le faire fuir. Il avait même dû retenir les répliques qui lui étaient venu. Il aurait adoré demandé à Harry, pour le faire rougir, s'il préférait qu'ils partagent le même lit…

Dimanche matin, peu avant 9h.

Surprise, Hermione s'arrêta net alors qu'elle entra dans le salon.  
Drago était profondément assoupi sur le canapé, le dos courbé d'une façon étrange et a l'air très inconfortable.  
Elle s'avança doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et fila se préparer dans la salle de bain, profitant pleinement d'être pour une fois la première et ainsi pouvoir prendre son temps sans pour autant rater le petit déjeuner.

« Je le savait! Cette mauviette de Drago a pris peur et a pris la fuite! » Hermione ricana doucement sous la douche, en pensant à quel point Drago avait dû être frustré de ne pas saisir l'occasion de dormir enfin aux côtés d'Harry.

Des coups sur la porte la firent sursauter.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fou? Tu veux ruiner ma réputation ou quoi?  
Hermione souris en entendant le ton grognon de Drago et son angoisse d'être vu par Harry sans être coiffé au préalable.  
\- Eh bien Drago, mauvaise nuit on dirait, hein?  
\- Bien sûr que non, elle était parfaite, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Lança-t-il ironiquement.  
Hermione rigola franchement  
\- Je sens un poil d'ironie dans ta phrase, je me trompe?  
Alors qu'elle entendait Drago fulminer, elle décida de lui ouvrir afin qu'il lui raconte tous ses malheurs. Malheureusement, à peine eut elle ouvert la porte qu'il la poussa à l'extérieur et s'enferma. 

\- Drago! Ouvre-moi tout de suite, je suis en serviette!  
\- Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller dans ta chambre! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien fait de prendre ta place, les vêtements que tu as choisis ne vont pas du tout ensemble! Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris comment t'habiller après ma dixième leçon!  
\- Haha, dommage que cette nuit sur le canapé ne t'ai pas rendu plus supportable…pas étonnant qu'Harry t'ai claqué la porte au nez! Toi qui te faisais une telle joie!

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, résignée à porter d'autres vêtements, sans voir que la porte de la chambre de Drago était entrebâillée.  
Harry, qui avait été en route pour la salle de bain, s'était stoppé net en entendant les échanges de Drago et d'Hermione.  
Son cœur avait comme reçu une décharge en entendant que Malefoy avait eu envie de partager son lit avec lui. Des papillons dans son bas-ventre s'agitèrent en pensant à ce que cette nuit aurait pu être.

Se ressaisissant, il enfila ses vêtements et sortis de l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, se mettant à courir une fois à l'extérieur.

Se laissant guider par son instinct, il fila vers le pars, où il s'assit sous le grand chêne.

Dans le salon des préfets, Hermione taquinait Drago, lui disant qu'il n'y avait que les jours de match où Harry était levé et parti avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'il les avait entendus, même si Drago avait le ventre noué en pensant qu'il l'avait fait fuir. Et surtout vu endormis et décoiffé.

\- Tu comptes rester ici toute la journée, Drago? Viens manger, enfin, c'est ridicule!  
Hermione attendit qu'il se décide, mais ne le voyant pas prêt à bouger, elle soupira.

\- Très bien. Je vais donc descendre seule dans la grande salle et cuisiner Harry seule, pour savoir pourquoi il est partis comme ça…

Drago se releva d'un bond.  
\- Hors de question! Tu restes ici, je me charge de Potter! Il va m'entendre! Personne n'a encore osé quitter mon lit sans mon autorisation express!  
Hermione pouffa.  
\- Très bien, tu as cinq minutes avant que je ne descende! Bouge!  
Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Au fait, Drago!  
Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.  
\- Tu as un épi derrière le crâne.  
L'air horrifié, il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain et vers la sortie plusieurs fois de suite. Hermione éclata de rire.  
\- Je rigole! Dépêche-toi, va!  
Drago lui lança un regard noir et se précipita dehors, aplatissant ses cheveux de la main quand même, au cas où.

« Et moi qui ai fait de si beau rêves cette nuit…Le corps d'Harry lui revint en tête. Harry se promenant dans sa chambre. Se déshabillant. Se pencher en avant pour enlever son caleçon. Drago sentit son caleçon devenir étroit. Oh non. Ne pas penser à Harry penché. Ne pas…Trop tard. Il revit avec délice le dos d'Harry, comme il s'était tortillé doucement pour enlever son caleçon, lui tendant son postérieur comme une invitation à faire sa connaissance, à le pénétrer tout en douceur… »

\- Hé, regarde où tu vas! Oh, salut Drago.  
-Ginny. Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry? C'est important.  
\- Pourquoi? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, hier soir? Pourtant, on dirait que si, pouffa-t-elle en désignant la bosse formée sous sa robe.  
\- Ah, ça non! C'est juste que je suis content de te voir.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
-Alors, tu sais où il est?  
\- Essaye le parc.  
Drago la remercia et fila dans le parc, où il vit une tête brune au pied d'un arbre. (Heureusement, sa course avait ramolli son engin)  
-Potter!  
Surpris, Harry releva la tête et sentit son cœur faire un bond en voyant Malefoy approcher. Il se leva précipitamment, attendit qu'il le rejoigne.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malefoy? Au fait, tu as un épi.  
Horrifié, et maudissant Hermione à haute voix, il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry, essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux.  
Harry étouffa un rire.  
\- Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Sous le regard surpris de Drago, Harry le pris doucement par les épaules pour le mettre dos à lui, et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'aplatir la mèche rebelle.

\- Tu sais, en voyant l'état de tes cheveux, je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te faire confiance. Tu vas peut être essayé de me transformer en fan de la coupe Potter.  
Harry lui mit une petite tape derrière le crane, sous le rire de Drago.  
\- Heureusement que tu frappes moins fort qu'Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer encore et encore sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago. Si seulement il n'avait pas entendu cette conversation ce matin, il n'aurait pas été si troublé de faire ce geste si anodin. Alors que là, son cœur battait à tout rompre, à tel point qu'il était surprenant que Drago ne l'entende pas.

Drago, profitant pleinement du moment, sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre. Il soupira.  
\- J'adore. Tu n'imagines même pas le bien que tu me procure avec ces simples gestes. Je souhaiterais que tu ne t'arrête jamais.  
Heureux que Drago lui tourne le dos et ne puisse ainsi voir la rougeur qui colorait ses joues, Harry sourit.

\- Je crois que tu viens de trouver de quoi m'occuper pour avoir perdu, n'est-ce pas?  
\- C'est une très bonne idée. En tant que grand vainqueur du tournois, moi, Drago Malefoy, t'oblige, toi Harry Potter pour t'être incliné devant ma suprématie - d'accord, d'accord devant mon coup de chance arrête de me décoiffer - à passer ta main dans mes cheveux pour une durée indéterminée pour me procurer autant de plaisir qu'actuellement.

Drago marqua une petite pause et continua.  
\- Tu sais, si j'ai fait ce pari avec Hermione, c'était surtout un prétexte pour me rapprocher de toi. Et aussi…pour m'excuser d'avoir été un tel con envers toi et tes amis durant ces six dernières années.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, souriant à la vue de l'air choqué d'Harry.  
\- Eh, ne prend pas cette tête! C'est la moindre des choses, non? Si nous voulons espérer devenir proche.  
Harry eu un sourire narquois  
\- Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre un jour prononcer des excuses!  
Drago lui sourit

\- Aller, à moi de te coiffer, tu en a bien plus besoin que moi.  
Pétrifié, Harry laissa Drago le tourner. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de se relaxer, malgré ses sens en ébullition.  
Drago posa sa main sur sa nuque, déclenchant un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.  
Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais Drago jubilait intérieurement.  
« Finalement, je ne le laisse pas indifférent… »  
Il joua doucement avec les mèches d'Harry, les caressant une à une avec une extrême délicatesse.  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son visage aux rayons de soleil et le sommet de son crâne à Drago. Ses caresses lui prodiguait milles sensations, lui donnant toutes envie de ne plus jamais avoir à se séparer de ces doigts de fée.

Il soupira de bien être, faisant sourire sans le voir Drago.  
« Aller Harry, c'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net. »  
Il se tourna doucement vers Drago, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, enfin? »

Drago, figé sur place, regardait Harry se rapprocher dangereusement de sa bouche, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, mais ne laissant pourtant aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Délicatement, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles, douces, de Drago, comme s'il voulait juste en tester la saveur.

Ce contact fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Drago. Il attira le visage d'Harry vers lui, une main sur sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux.  
Le souffle court, il se redressa sur ses genoux, passant son autre main sur sa hanche, faisant basculer Harry dans l'herbe.  
Drago pressa son corps contre celui d'Harry, mordillant ses lèvres et fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de celle-ci, goutant la saveur de celle d'Harry.  
Soudain, aussi rapidement que ce moment hors du temps était survenu, Harry le poussa, se redressa et s'enfuit vers le château, laissant Drago, le souffle court et toujours allongé dans l'herbe, mais seul.

Frustré, et angoissé à l'idée d'avoir fait fuir Harry pour de bon, Drago se redressa doucement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la grand salle, les lèvres encore rougit par les baisés fougueux échangés avec Potter.


	4. Une bataille explosive!

Bonjour! Et voici la suite de cette petite fiction. Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que l'écriture du 7e chapitre arrive à sa fin!

Oui j'ai un peu pris mon temps pour publier celui-ci, parce que figurez-vous (je doute que cette information vous intéresse mais d'inconnus à inconnus, l'on peut se faire de petites confidences?) que je viens de déménager et que, même si mes journées ne sont pas trépidantes, j'ai peu de temps libre... la vie de la capitale :)

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, que vous aimiez ou non :) (surtout si vous n'aimez pas, c'est avec les critiques que l'on s'améliore!)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Harry contempla, l'œil morne, le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir dans les toilettes dans lesquels il s'était réfugié, au premier étage.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? D'accord, Malefoy était plutôt attirant dans son genre, mais il restait un homme. Et lui n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Non, lui aimait les femmes. Les rousses, les brunes, les bl.. Non ! Pas les blondes ! Il chassa de son esprit la version féminine de Malefoy qui venait de faire apparition dans son imagination, adorablement séduisante et légèrement aguicheuse, s'approchant de lui afin de le faire succomber à la tentation.

Il ouvrit le robinet et aspergea d'eau son visage, puis sa nuque. Son reflet lui renvoyait toujours cet air ébahi et perdu qu'il détestait voir sur son visage. Il tapota doucement ses joues afin de leur rendre un peu de couleur.

'Ah, c'est malin, on dirait que je viens de me faire frapper.' Mécontent, Harry tourna le dos à son reflet et essuya son visage avec sa cape, et en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, enlevant les derniers brins d'herbe qui s'étaient accrochés ici et là, preuve que ce qui venait de se passer avec Malefoy n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien la réalité.

Machinalement, Harry se mit à tourner en rond et à parler pour lui-même à voix basse.

'Eh bien qu'il ait une préférence pour les hommes, qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche. Ça ne m'implique pas. Je me fou de sa vie sexuelle. Il faut juste qu'il garde ses distances avec moi. Parce que moi, les hommes…'

Harry imagina soudain Drago, dans la salle de bain des préfets, enlevant son pull, puis son tee-shirt, dévoilant à son regard son dos finement musclé, puis abaissant lentement son pantalon…

Harry secoua la tête, les joues brûlantes et honteux des pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Non, non, non, il n'est pas question de commencer à divaguer parce que Malefoy est soudainement attiré par lui. Parce que c'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Malefoy met en place une tentative de séduction. Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un moyen de parer à cela. Il faut que lui, Harry Potter, sois déjà engagé dans une relation. Oui, mais avec qui ? Ginny ? Non, elle est passée à autre chose, c'est Blaise qui l'intéresse, et elle n'acceptera jamais de jouer la comédie. Elle risquerait plutôt de l'envoyer dans les roses, ou de se moquer de sa lâcheté quand il en vient à clarifier ses relations 'amoureuses'. Hermione est avec Ron, et embrasser Hermione serait encore pire que d'embrasser Ron. On n'embrasse pas ses amis, si ?

Harry soupira, désespéré par la tournure de ses pensées, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit des toilettes. Les couloirs n'étaient heureusement pas très fréquentés pour une fin de matinée, un dimanche. Harry essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvaient bien s'occuper les élèves. Faire une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune, réviser à la bibliothèque, s'embrasser dans un coin secret de poudlard…

\- Hey ! Regarde où tu marche ! Oh, salut Harry, je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi !

Harry s'excusa tendit que Romilda Vane battait des cils et souriait d'un air qui se voulait charmant.

\- Heu…Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Harry fit mine de partir mais Romilda lui bloqua la route.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas venir faire une bataille de cartes explosives avec moi ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, je peux peut être te remonter le moral.

Après tout, pourquoi pas. Une partie de carte lui occuperait l'esprit et lui permettrait de ne plus penser à des choses gênantes comme le parc, ou l'herbe qu'il sentait sur ses vêtements, ou Malefoy caressant ses cheveux, puis lui, approchant bêtement sa bouche de celle, tentatrice, de Malefoy…

Il suivit donc Romilda à travers des dédales de couloirs, sans vraiment se préoccuper d'où ils allaient. Elle écarta la tapisserie qui cachait un passage secret et se glissa à l'intérieur, Harry la suivant de près. Il faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsque soudain elle s'arrêta. Romilda se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire de prédatrice aux lèvres. Harry, peu rassuré, et s'arrachant complètement à ses pensées, recula contre la tapisserie.

\- Eh bien, Harry, ne fait pas ton timide

-Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Balbutia Harry du bout des lèvres, voyant avec répulsion le visage de Romilda s'approcher dangereusement du sien.

\- Voyons, Harry, tout le monde sait ce que 'faire une partie de bataille explosive' veut _réellement_ dire.

Bloqué par la tapisserie, il ne put rien faire pour empêcher l'avancée de Romilda et la regarda, impuissant, poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et rapprocher inexorablement son corps du sien, paralysé sous la terreur.

BOUM ! La tapisserie céda sous l'impulsion d'Harry, qui, désespéré, s'était appuyé de tout son poids dessus dans l'espoir d'échapper à Romilda, qui lui tomba lourdement dessus, alors que lui-même se retrouvait allongé sur les escaliers, son dos le lancinant douloureusement.

\- Tiens, tiens. Tu t'es rapidement trouvé une nouvelle occupation, Potter à ce que je vois.

La voix de Malefoy résonna dans l'étage, et sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, Harry se sentit soudain coupable que ce fut lui qui le découvrit dans une position pouvant porter à confusion. Il poussa brusquement Romilda, toujours sur lui, qui poussa un cri et dévala quelques marches.

Malefoy ricana et sans se préoccuper d'eux d'avantage, disparu rapidement dans les étages.

Ron ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Écroulé sur le sol de la salle commune, il riait à en pleurer, et tout son corps était secoué de sanglots de rire.

Harry avait retrouvé Ron et Neville devant une partie de bataille explosive dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait refusé de rejoindre la partie, repensant, horrifié, à la signification que lui donnait les folles telles que Romilda Vane. Il avait raconté ses malheurs à Ron, mais sans rien dire du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Malefoy. Ce n'était rien, après tout. Harry avait voulu l'embrasser, 'pour voir', et il s'était avéré que Malefoy avait réagit à ce baiser avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, faisant réaliser à Harry ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pas de quoi fouetter un dragon. Il ne pouvait juste plus chasser cette odeur d'herbe de ses narines, ni le sentiment de gêne face au ton froid de Drago quand il l'avait trouvé allongé dans les escaliers avec Romilda.

\- J'aurais tout donné pour voir la tête de Malefoy face à vos galipettes !

La voix de Ron le ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Moi, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui nous trouve comme ça, marmonna Harry.

\- Oh, allez, il en a vu d'autre ! J'ai entendu des trucs improbables sur Malefoy. Il parait même qu'il préfère les hommes, qui l'eut cru ?

A ces mots, Harry devint blanc.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'as raconté ça ?

\- Bah, des rumeurs de couloirs. Je crois que c'était des filles de cinquième année qui disaient qu'elles l'avaient vu reluquer la photo d'un homme das un magazine, mais si tu veux mon avis, elles ont dû se faire jeter par Malefoy et racontent n'importe quoi à qui veut l'entendre. Malefoy gay, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son regard sur les cartes posées devant Neville, qui lui non plus ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

\- Eh bien, Neville qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fit Ron

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? Que faire une bataille veut en fait dire faire des galipettes ?

Ron secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- Enfin, Neville, elle a dit ça juste pour embrasser Harry..

Neville se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se leva. Ron le suivit des yeux en secouant la tête alors que Neville enjambait la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Tu es sur d'avoir bien vu, Drago ?

Hermione essayait de consoler Drago, avachi sur le canapé de leur salon, après qu'il lui ait raconté avoir surpris Harry et Romilda Vane dans une position délicate.

\- Mais en plus c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Je ne lui avait rien demandé ! On passait un bon moment ! Puis il m'a surpris aussi, il ne peux pas s'attendre à ce que je réagisse comme un puceau quand il m'embrasse comme cela…

Drago continuait sur sa lancée, sans plus prêter attention à Hermione, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- Peut être que si je t'embrasse toi, je serais guéris de ce Potter de malheur et je pourrais reprendre ma vie en main.

Comme s'il avait eu une idée de génie, Drago bondit et se redressa sur le sofa. Il prit délicatement le visage d'Hermione entre les mains et, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Aucun effet. Rien du tout, pas le moindre sentiment, ou frisson, ou réaction physique quelconque.

Hermione soupira.

\- Bon, si tu tiens vraiment à m'embrasser pour te prouver que tu ne ressens rien pour Harry, autant faire les choses correctement.

Hermione maintient les mains de Drago autour de son visage et colla son corps contre le sien, mouvant délicatement son bassin contre lui. Elle glissa ses mains sur son dos, les faisant descendre jusqu'à ses hanches puis agrippa fermement ses fesses. Alors elle colla ses lèvres contre celles, entrouvertes sous la surprise, de Drago, tout en continuant de remuer son bassin, ne désespérant pas à lui arracher un soupir de plaisir.

Une exclamation les fit se retourner vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Ron, la bouche grande ouverte, se tenait dans l'ouverture, devant un Harry tout aussi surpris.

Ron furieux, hurla et voulu se jeter sur Malefoy. Harry, trop abasourdi pour le retenir, croisa le regard de Drago, mais tourna les talons et ressorti de l'appartement.

\- Ron, Ron ! Calme-toi, Drago n'a pas de vue sur moi, il est gay !

\- Et c'est pour ça que ta langue était dans sa bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te tuer Malefoy !

\- Je peux t'affirmer que c'est vrai, Weasley. Les baisers de ta copine me font autant d'effet que d'imaginer Rogue et Trewlaney ensemble nu das un bain lors d'une froide soirée d'hiver. Je voulais juste me prouver à moi-même que peut être je pouvais y remédier. Et arrêter de fantasmer sur…une certaine personne, qui préfère la compagnie des femmes.

Harry avait préféré fuir encore une fois plutôt que d'affronter Malefoy, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, puis comme s'il ne l'avait pas surpris avec Romilda Vane dans une position délicate ? De toute façon, Harry était incapable de soutenir ce regard gris qui semblait refléter les mêmes question que lui se posait. Et puis, l'heure était venue de déjeuner. Puis il aurait l'après-midi pour faire le vide dans sa tête (chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à faire) avant de retourner dormir dans le lit de Malefoy, trop confortable et empreint de son odeur douce et enivrante. Était-il réellement obligé d'y aller ? Et si Malefoy avait fait ce pari stupide juste pour l'embrasser ? Mais non, c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé. Malefoy n'avait rien tenté.

Il descendit dans la grande salle, et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les regards et chuchotements qui suivaient son arrivée. Il s'installa en face de Neville, qui, pour une mystérieuse raison, avait les sourcils brûlés et une trace de main très rouge sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Neville ?

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite, et essaya de se faire tout petit quand un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle passa devant leur table en le montrant du doigt et ricanant. Harry pu distinctement entendre les mots 'pervers' et 'bataille explosive'.

\- Non, Neville, tu n'as quand même pas…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Enfin, Neville, tu n'as pas besoin des méthodes d'une folle comme Romilda Vane pour tenter ta chance auprès d'une fille, si ?

Neville rougit mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Alors, Harry, il paraît que toi et Romilda c'est officiel ?

Harry recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de prendre, arrosant son gratin de légumes. Il se tourna vers Dean.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Allez, Harry, ne fait pas celui qui n'a rien fait ! Toute l'école sait que toi et Romilda avaient fait des choses assez osées dans un couloir du deuxième étage, et que c'était tellement chaud que vous avez fini dans les escaliers, où un préfet vous a surpris. Elle a même donné une description détaillée du tatouage qui se trouve sur ton… hum.

Harry, blanc comme un linge, refusa d'en entendre d'avantage et se précipita vers la sortie, essayant de faire abstraction des centaines de regards qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il croisa quelques filles qui pouffèrent sur son passage, et ne trouva qu'un moyen pour échapper à toutes ces attentions dont il se serait bien passé. Il alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, quasiment déserte, à son plus grand soulagement.

Que Romilda se venge, il comprenait tout à fait. Mais qu'elle insinue qu'il ait pu se passer des choses entre eux ! Rien que de s'imaginer l'embrasser lui retournait l'estomac. Même embrasser Malefoy était plus agréable et mille fois plus tentant !

Attendez, quoi ?


	5. Une juste retombée des choses

\- Tu vois, Hermione, toutes ces rumeurs sur Harry ? Et tu oses encore me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux ?

Drago se remit à faire le tour de leur salon, déjà tout habillé et passant de temps à autre une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà parfaitement coiffés, attendant Hermione qui se préparait tranquillement pour cette nouvelle journée.

Nous étions le lundi matin, et Harry n'avait pas honoré les termes du pari en retournant dormir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron, lui, était parti tard le soir, après avoir essayé de tuer Malefoy mais en écoutant finalement très attentivement ce qu'Hermione et lui avaient bien voulu lui révéler.

Quelques heures plus tôt.. :

« - Ne soit pas ridicule, Weasley, si j'avais vraiment des vues sur Hermione, j'aurais éliminé toute concurrence possible. Et, bien qu'on ne puisse pas te considérer comme un adversaire redoutable, tu te doutes bien que malgré tous tes efforts tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre moi. »

Ces phrases lui avaient values des regards noirs de la part des deux Gryffondors.

-Si on ne peut plus plaisanter…

Drago se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé.

\- De toute façon, Weasley, je vais te rassurer tout de suite. Tous les deux, on ne pourrait avoir des goûts plus différents. Je préfère quelque chose avec plus de…muscles dirons nous. Et avec moins de seins. Un petit plus au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Drago avait finalement préférer s'enterrer dans sa chambre afin de ruminer en paix les événements agaçants qui ponctuaient sa vie et qui semblaient tout faire pour l'éloigner du seul corps qu'il réclamait. Trop énervé pour descendre manger, ses oreilles n'avaient pas été à porté pour entendre toutes ces affreuses rumeurs qui circulaient sur Potter et Vane.

Ce n'était que ce matin, victime du levé matinal de Drago à cause de son estomac criant famine qu'Hermione, le prenant en pitié, avait finalement révélé à Drago ce que Ron et elle avaient entendu dans la grande salle, en le voyant prêt à descendre affronter Harry ce matin.

Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione pour amoindrir les horreurs qu'elle débitait, Drago ressentit une terrible colère l'envahir. Hermione ne désespérait pas de rassurer, essayant de mettre en avant le fait qu'Harry avait sans doute trop peur de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait préférer les hommes aux femmes :

« - Enfin, Drago, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas revenu hier soir ! Il se fait embuscer par une folle furieuse après que tu l'ai toi aussi pratiquement sexuellement agressé, puis il nous voit nous embrasser. Il doit être complètement déboussolé ! Alors tu vas aller le voir calmement, t'excuser pour la matinée d'hier, tu ne mentionnera pas cette peste et vous ne parlerez plus jamais de ce week-end. »

« - Crois-moi, il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler », fit Drago entre ses dents en sortant. « Et Hermione qui ose me dire qu'il est parti parce qu'il s'est dégonflé devant l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour moi !» Il eut un rire désabusé, imaginant mille et unes façon de faire souffrir cette traînée de Romilda Vane. Rien qu'en pensant son nom, Drago eut un frisson de dégoût. Finalement il arriva dans la grande salle de sa démarche traînante.

Harry fit mine de ne pas voir Malefoy alors qu'il s'arrétait à sa hauteur, et maudit sa malchance. Ron venait juste de partir récupérer un livre qu'il avait oublié et lui avait balancé d'une traite que Malefoy était gay et avait essayé de surmonter sa préférence en sautant sur Hermione.

\- Je te jure, je n'y croyais pas, mais Malefoy n'aurait jamais dit ça si ça n'avait pas été vrai.

Harry n'avait donc pas tellement envie de se frotter contre Malefoy qui, s'emblait-il, sautait sur n'importe qui selon ses envies. Il continua donc de l'ignorer et mordilla soigneusement son toast.

\- Tiens, tiens, Potter. Ça tombe bien que je te trouve ici, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile.

Il fourra son sac sur ses genoux et s'assit gracieusement à son côté, obligeant Harry à se décaler pour ne pas que leurs cuisses se touchent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Malefoy ?

Harry essaya de rendre son sac à Drago mais ce dernier aggripa fermement la main tenant son sac et posa son autre main sur la cuisse d'Harry.

Harry se senti rougir et arrêta de lutter, priant pour que Malefoy mette sa rougeur sur le compte de sa colère et que personne ne remarque le geste déplacé de Malefoy.

-Etant donné que tu n'as pas respecté les termes du pari, et que tu étais le prix du gagnant, donc MON prix, aujourd'hui tu vas porter mes affaires.

Tranquillement, Drago enleva ses mains d'Harry et se servi et bu à petites gorgées son thé chaud, accompagné d'un toast à la marmelade.

Il fallu un temps pour qu'Harry se remette des paroles de l'intrus à ses côtés. Harry posa donc sur le sol le sac de Malefoy et le fusilla du regard.

\- Si c'est une blague, Malefoy, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Drago soupira lourdement, reposa sa tasse et tapota cette fois-ci l'épaule d'Harry, qui se figea.

\- Ecoute, Potter, tu as le choix. Enfin tu l'avais hier, même si tu n'en avait apparemment pas pleinement conscience. Tu pouvais dormir dans notre appartement et satisfaire mes légers caprices entre ces quatre murs, ou bien jouer au bon petit elfe au service de l'idéal que je représente à la vue de tous. Donc repose ce toast dégoûtant et suis moi, je refuse d'être en retard à cause de toi.

\- Si tu crois qu'un stupide pari va me faire décoller de ce banc, tu te fou le doigt dans l'œil, Malefoy.

Drago lui lança un sourire moqueur en pensant qu'il préférerait se mettre le doigt ailleurs, et se tourna vers sa gauche.

\- Eh, Brown !

Lavande se tourna vers lui, méfiante.

\- Quoi, Malefoy ?

Drago lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et lança sur le ton de la confidence mais assez fort pour que tous les élèves autour puissent l'entendre.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu hier, au détour d'un couloir, le pantalon…

Furieux, Harry se leva d'un bond en renversant tout son petit déjeuner, agrippa les deux sacs à dos et tira Malefoy par la manche pour le faire sortir de la grande salle, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui les suivaient.

Malefoy retient son sourire de vainqueur devant la mine d'Harry, et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'en classe après s'être dégagé de sa poigne.

\- On n'a même pas de cours commun ce matin, je vais arriver en retard à cause de ton stupide esprit pervers !

Malefoy haussa les épaules, lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Arrivés devant la salle de classe où quelques élèves attendaient déjà, Malefoy fit d'une voix forte.

-Merci, Potter, et n'oublie pas de m'attendre à la sortie du cours. Ne soit pas en retard !

Harry le fusilla du regard et chuchota d'une voix furieuse, espérant ne pas être entendu par les élèves trop curieux.

\- Tu exagère Malefoy, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer au porteur toute la journée !

Drago lui mit une main sur l'épaule et répondit de sa voix moqueuse.

\- Il fallait y penser plus tôt, Potter. Maintenant à ta place, je courrais vite à mon cours, histoire de ne pas être _trop_ en retard.

En effet la cloche sonna à cet instant et Harry dû courir, maudissant Malefoy de jouer avec lui.

Toute la journée durant, Harry dû se plier aux volontés de Malefoy, le suivant à chacun de ses cours puis courir afin de ne pas arriver en retard aux siens, puis se précipiter dès la sonnerie de la cloche vers Malefoy afin de porter son sac jusqu'à sa prochaine classe, sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves.

Harry rumina toute la journée et prononça quelques jurons dans sa barbe en repensant à la manière sournoise dont Drago avait tourné ce dont il avait été témoin la veille à son avantage.

De la journée, les deux, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, firent tout leur possible pour être le plus désagréable possible l'un envers l'autre. Harry espérait qu'ainsi Malefoy ne souhaite plus jamais sa compagnie et Drago voulait simplement faire payer à Potter sa conduite.

C'est donc avec joie, après une journée à suivre Malefoy comme un chien, qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à le forcer à le nourrir pendant le repas de midi au milieu de tous les élèves de serpentards, qu'Harry vit arriver leur seul cours en commun de la journée, voyant cela comme un peu de répis. Mal lui prit, Malefoy exigea qu'il se mette à côté de lui pour préparer tous ses ingrédients lors de ce cours de potion.

Drago, de son côté, commençait à désespérer. Certes, Harry lui avait obéit toute la journée et bien qu'il fut ravis d'avoir réussit à le mettre à son service, Harry refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il exigea donc qu'il se mette à ses côtés pour le cours de potion, réprimant un sourire face au regard peu amène de Potter.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Potter. Avoue que cette journée n'a pas été aussi pénible que ça. Et si tu avais fais l'effort de me parler, tu aurait pu t'apercevoir par toi-même que je suis une personne tout à fait charmante.

Harry lui fit un sourire sans joie.

\- Malefoy, j'ai bien peur que pour moi tu sois condamné à rester un petit égoïste manipulateur qui s'amuse à tripoter tout ce qui bouge.

Drago haussa les sourcils si haut qu'Harry eu presque envie de rire. Malheureusement cette envie fut coupée court quand la bouche de Malefoy se tordit en un rictus.

\- C'est à moi que tu dit ça, Potter ? Alors que tu n'est même pas capable de garder ton pantalon fermé dans un couloir dès que passe un vagin ambulant ?

Harry senti ses joues brûler, mais décida de lui faire payer cette journée affreuse.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Malefoy, siffla t'il entre ses dents, je n'avais plus mon pantalon sur moi depuis longtemps quand tu as débarqué.

Ravi de l'air qu'affichait à présent le visage de Malefoy, Harry se détourna vers sa potion en souriant.

\- Tiens, tes racines, finement coupées.

Harry les poussa vers le chaudron de Malefoy, toujours figé, et serrant les poings.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Malefoy attrapa sa cuisse et la tâta par-dessus sa robe de sorcier. Harry sursauta violement et s'écarta le plus possible, le fusillant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ça va pas non ?

Drago eu un petit sourire.

\- Il fallait bien que je vérifie si ton pantalon était bien en place aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perde le peu de vertu qu'il te reste dans un couloir obscure.

Harry se réinstalla derrière son chaudron, veillant à rester hors de porté des mains baladeuses de Malefoy.

\- Tu arrive trop tard, alors occupe toi de ta potion et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Et Drago continua tranquillement sa potion.

Ayant retenue la leçon du jour, Harry ne protesta pas quand enfin arriva l'heure de prendre une bonne douche relaxante. Il poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain et repoussa le verrou, en poussant un soupir de soulagement et ferma brièvement les yeux. Enfin un peu de paix !

« Je t'attendais.. »

Harry sursauta en entendant une voix veloutée et sensuelle, et rouvris les yeux. Éberlué, il se vit faire face à un Malefoy se prélassant dans une grande baignoire, aucune trace de surprise sur le visage. Harry vit ses mains fermes s'agripper au bord de la baignoire, pour se relever dans toute sa splendeur. Harry déglutis et se força à fixer les cheveux de Malefoy, refusant de suivre des yeux le chemin tracé par la mousse, se perdant sur son torse pâle.

« Approche », fit de nouveau la voix sensuelle. Harry fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur, alors que Malefoy se replongeait dans son bain. Harry, frémissant, se vit alors s'agenouiller et commencer à laver les cheveux incroyablement doux de ce démon blond.

\- POTTER !

Harry se révéilla en sursaut. Confu, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, et senti une nouvelle fois le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant à son rêve absurde face au regard gogenard de Malefoy et d'Hermione, tous deux installés en face de lui à la bibliothèque.

C'est de mauvaise grâce qu'Harry les suivit tous deux vers leurs appartements, décidant de passer la nuit là-bas plutôt que de revivre une telle journée. Mais arrivés sur place et voyant Malefoy s'installer dans son lit plutôt que sur le canapé, Harry eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Drago lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais de nouveau te laisser mon lit et me tuer le dos sur cet horrible canapé ?

Il se détourna et commença tranquillement à se dévêtir.

\- Donne moi au moins un coussin pour le canapé dans ce cas !

\- Tu es grand, Potter, va le prendre toi-même.

Agacé, Harry soupira et, essayant de faire abstraction de Malefoy à moitié vêtu se promenant dans sa chambre, prit un coussin du lit ainsi que la grosse couverture moelleuse. Drago, voyant ça, s'empressa de la récupérer.

\- Hors de question Potter, si tu veux profiter de ma couette, tu dors ici !

Harry soupira de nouveau mais sorti en claquant la porte. Il essaya de s'installer de façon confortable sur le canapé, mais après dix bonnes minutes à se tortiller, il se leva pour aller frapper à la porte d'Hermione. La réponse fusa.

\- N'y pense même pas, Harry, toi et Drago vous me laissez hors de vos histoires à partir de maintenant. Et en plus je n'ose même pas imaginé la tête de Ron s'il apprend qu'on a dormi ensemble.

\- Et si tu dors avec Drago ? tenta Harry, désespéré.

\- Encore pire !

\- Bon, je te laisse le canapé alors ?

Hermione ricana à travers la porte, toujours close. Vaincu, Harry retourna d'un pas lourd vers le canapé et s'effondra dessus de tout son poids.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les yeux toujours grand ouverts, Harry se décida à enlever ses vêtements, qu'il jeta sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, ne gardant que son caleçon. Malheureusement, sans couette et le sommeil le fuillant toujours, c'est en bougonnant qu'Harry se décida à aller squatter le lit de Malefoy, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la mine de celui-ci quand il l'apercevrait.

« Tant que je peux avoir un peu de sommeil, je suis prêt à tout supporter », se dit Harry. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'assurant que Malefoy était bel et bien endormi. Harry se faufila à pas de loup vers le côté vide du lit, qui, après réflexion, semblait bien trop petit pour deux personnes. Il hésita un instant mais la chaleur que semblait promettre la couette lui fit balayer ses réticences.

Doucement, il souleva la couette et se glissa le plus silencieusement possible sous les draps, essayant de rester le plus près possible du bord. Il se figea quand il sentit Drago bouger à ses côtés, se rapprochant subrepticement de lui, toujours aussi profondément endormi.

Allongé sur le dos, Harry fixait le plafond, essayant de calmer sa respiration et l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles face à cette proximité forcée.

Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy, et eu un sourire en voyant que même endormi, il gardait ce petit air moqueur sur le visage, comme s'il savait qu'Harry s'était allongé à ses côtés et craignait qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Drago poussa un petit soupir et passa un bras autour du torse d'Harry, qui, semblable à une statue, n'osait ni bouger ni respirer.


	6. Réaction en chaîne

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, Harry essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Malefoy. Il prit doucement son bras et le remis sur le corps dénudé à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour lui, le bras revint instantanément sur son corps, l'agrippant fermement.

Soupirant, Harry recommença l'action, avec toujours autant de délicatesse, toujours terrifié de devoir affronter Malefoy avant le réveil et, par fierté, de retourner sur cet horrible canapé.

Profitant du fait que le bras envahisseur de Malefoy ne revienne cette fois-ci pas à la charge, Harry se cala plus confortablement sous la couverture, et ferma doucement les yeux…

Drago était bien. Il faisait chaud, son corps était parfaitement reposé, engourdi dans les draps moelleux, sa main doucement posée sur une hanche délicate. Ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement, découvrant peu à peu la douce luminosité du jour qui traversait les épais rideaux de sa chambre.

En avisant la forme étendue à ses côtés, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Sa main était posée, non pas doucement comme il l'avait cru mais de façon possessive sur la hanche du beau jeune homme à ses côté. En fait, sa main semblait être la seule chose qui empêchait le beau Potter de tomber dans le vide. Harry semblait avoir tellement voulu échapper à sa présence qu'il était à l'extrême bord du lit.

Devant l'incongruité de la situation, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lui qui essayait à tout prix de faire tomber ce jeune homme dans son lit, le voilà qui prenait tous les risques pour échapper à sa présence. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Son rire réveilla Harry en sursaut, qui tomba du lit en criant.

Drago ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, devant la tête de Potter, les cheveux hirsutes et l'air complètement hagard.

Harry, énervé, se releva difficilement et fusilla Malefoy du regard.

\- Ça te fait rire, Malefoy ? Tu veux peut-être tester la moquette toi aussi ?

Et, sans attendre, Harry se jeta sur lui. Les rires de Malefoy ne tarissaient pas, alors que la colère d'Harry augmentait. Toute la gêne qu'il avait ressentie durant la nuit, l'humiliation de la veille à cause de Romilda, puis à cause de Malefoy était oubliée, il ne lui restait plus que la rage, et l'envie de lui faire du mal.

Les rires de Malefoy se taisaient peu à peu, alors qu'Harry prenait le dessus dans leur lutte. Satisfait, Harry l'immobilisa de tout son poids, les poignets maintenus fermement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Alors, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein, Malefoy ?

Drago, la respiration erratique, n'osait plus bouger. Il gardait les yeux fermement ancrés dans ceux, furieux, d'Harry, en priant pour que celui-ci ne remarque pas son trouble. Harry semblait penser que Malefoy avait peur, mais en vérité, Malefoy essayait juste du cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son érection proéminente. Voir Harry jouer les mâles dominateur l'avait excité plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, et il se retint avec peine de bouger lascivement ses haches contre les siennes.

Surtout qu'Harry, inconscient de la lutte intérieure de Malefoy, se pencha doucement vers son oreille et chuchota d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

\- Je t'informe que c'est la dernière nuit que je passe ici, Malefoy. Il est hors de question que je subisse encore une fois une nuit comme celle-ci, avec toi qui bouge comme une anguille et qui me pousse au bord du lit.

Harry reprenait doucement son souffle, fixant Malefoy, qui ne faisait aucun geste pour se libérer. C'était louche. Il était trop calme. Et ses yeux ne montraient aucune trace de révolte, ni de colère. Juste une certaine…gêne. Et c'est là qu'il la sentie. Là, tout contre sa hanche. Malefoy avait _bougé_ contre lui. En poussant un petit soupir. Comme s'il s'était retenu.

\- Ahh ! C'est quoi _ça_ , Malefoy ?

Soupirant, Drago encra ses yeux dans ceux, grands ouverts, d'Harry.

\- ça, très cher, est la réaction normale de tout être humain normalement constitué quand un beau spécimen vient se frotter à lui.

Harry se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna du lit.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste de dire ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Oh, arrête un peu de réagir comme une pucelle !

Drago se leva lui aussi, avançant vers Harry, son érection pleinement visible sans qu'il n'en paraisse gêné.

\- Toi, arrête d'agir comme un obsédé sexuel ! Range moi ça !

Drago lui lança un sourire narquois, et passa doucement sa main sur son boxer, frôlant indécemment la bosse proéminente.

-Tu veux dire, _ça_ ? Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir jouer avec un peu, _Harry_ ?

Harry, les joues très rouges, lui tourna brusquement le dos.

\- Ok, ça suffit, je sors d'ici.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie, puis brusquement se retourna et fit fasse à Malefoy, les joues encore très rouges.

\- Franchement, Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu espères sincèrement me séduire en agissant comme tu le fais ?

Surprit, Drago perdit son petit air provocateur. Harry s'avança lentement vers lui, l'air de plus en plus énervé.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me plaire ? En te comportant comme un connard, en m'humiliant, en embrassant ma meilleure amie ?

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air absolument pas gêné et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Oh non, Malefoy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre ! Tu me cours après, et quand il faut fournir des explications, tu te comportes comme un lâche !

Drago se redressa d'un bond et le fusilla du regard.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est…

\- Quoi ? Un petite partie de jambe en l'air et c'est tout ? Désolé Malefoy, je ne suis pas intéressé. Il va falloir que tu te bouges un peu plus que ça pour me donner envie…

Il regarda Malefoy de haut en bas, comme pour l'évaluer, s'attardant sur son nombril et les fins poils blonds qui finissaient sous son caleçon.

\- …de toi.

Et, sans un regard en arrière, Harry claqua la porte et sorti de l'appartement. Soupirant, Drago, fini par se lever, et, alors que l'eau chaude de la douche lui tombait sur ses épaules, il mit son plan en place.

-oo-

C'était un plan stupide. Stupide, mais extrêmement efficace. Enfin, en théorie.

'Ok, Drago, c'est pas le moment d'avoir des doutes.'

Drago se secoua énergiquement la tête, essayant par-là de chasser la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ça allait certainement _très_ mal se passer. Mais s'il réussissait… Drago sourit, et d'un pas conquérant, continua sa route à travers les dédales de couloirs de l'école.

-oo-

Harry, sa tête entre ses mains, regrettait sérieusement d'avoir raconté son cauchemar à Ron, qui, depuis un quart d'heure, tournait le sujet en boucle, avec un TROP grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous les deux affalés dans les gros fauteuils près du feu de leur salle commune. Une pile de parchemins, de plumes et de livres s'étalait sur les tables à leurs côtés, abandonnés par des étudiants trop pressés de profiter des beaux jours au bord du lac.

\- Franchement, Harry, depuis le temps, tu avais enfin l'occasion d'essayer, et tu es parti ! Et on sait tous les deux que les femmes, ça n'a jamais trop été ton truc…

\- Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de me balancer en pleine tête que tu penses que je suis plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes ?

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, il vaut mieux ça que d'être attiré par les pitiponks.

\- Comme si c'était possible.

\- Attends, ne dit pas ça, Charlie m'a raconté une fois qu'un collège à lui aurait, avec une chèvre…

\- Ahh Ron, c'est dégueulasse, arrête !

Harry frissonna et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de leur salle commune. Ron soupira, un sourire absent aux lèvres.

\- Quand je pense que tu as repoussé la femme que n'importe quel mec aimerait se taper au détour d'un couloir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Romilda !

Harry se redressa brusquement, le fusillant du regard, une grimace de dégout déformant son visage.

\- Eh bien quoi ! Le fait que tu ne remarques même pas à quel point elle est attirante prouve bien que…

\- Cette folle m'a sauté dessus, Ron.

\- Et si elle m'avait sauté dessus, je l'aurais laissé faire avec plaisir ! Et ensuite tu es allé dormir avec Malefoy ! Que tu as sans doute laissé fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche. Si ce n'est que là, d'ailleurs.

Harry lui jeta un livre à la tête, que Ron évita sans mal.

\- Eh mon pote, c'est toi qui l'as embrassé la première fois ! Pourquoi ça te gêne maintenant ? Il embrasse si mal que ça ? Eh reviens, où tu vas ? Harry !

-o

Harry ne se retourna pas et franchit à grand pas la sortie de la salle commune, puis se mit à marcher au hasard dans les couloirs, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre cette conversation absurde et lui. D'accord, c'est lui qui avait embrassé Malefoy la première fois ! Et oui, ça avait été bien plus plaisant que de voir la bouche molle de celle folle de Romilda tenter de conquérir la sienne. Harry frissonna de dégout en y repensant. Et c'est lui qui avait initié le pas avec Malefoy ! C'est lui qui avait le contrôle ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les hormones de Malefoy prennent le dessus…et qu'il essaye de le faire chanter.

Mais ce baiser… Harry se senti rougir en y repensant. Il avait été bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée précise. Rapide et un peu trop intense. Les hanches de Malefoy sur les siennes… Oui, au final, Malefoy n'avait pas besoin tant besoin de lui donner envie d'un peu...plus. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter de nouvelles expériences ? Oui, mais en même temps, Malefoy avait vraiment une manière bien particulière de séduire. Puis peut être qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, mais juste par Malefoy. Parce que Malefoy lui ouvrait la porte de possibilités qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais envisagées. Un torse musclé, une barbe frottant sa joue, un corps plus dur …

Harry ne pouvait plus se cacher de sa propre fébrilité fasse à la cour que Malefoy n'allait sans doute pas tarder à lui faire, et enfin se laisser porter. Et cette fois, peut-être de façon un peu plus respectueuse... Ne plus jamais avoir à inviter de fille à danser. Des états d'âmes moins difficiles à comprendre.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry accéléra le pas, traversa le couloir puis bifurqua sur le troisième étage. Et s'arrêta net. Il senti un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Devant lui, Malefoy était collé au mur par un garçon de Serdaigle qu'Harry connaissait vaguement de vue. Le garçon, sans pudeur, frottait lascivement ses hanches contre celles de Malefoy, tout en lui dévorant la bouche, tel un rapace affamé alors que Malefoy tentait vainement de se libérer.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa les épaules du Serdaigle et le tira en arrière. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà il se prenait une droite magistrale qui lui fit craquer les os du nez.

\- Dégage, siffla Harry, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, et le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Le Serdaigle se tient le nez, gémissant de douleur, et fila sans demander son reste.

Harry, le cerveau englué par la colère et sans qu'il n'en cherche la cause, se tourna vers Malefoy, qui, choqué et excité malgré lui par la démonstration de force d'Harry, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il attendait anxieusement sa réaction, et n'osait pas bouger un seul muscle, de peur de faire éclater la colère d'Harry. Son plan était, à la base, de seulement rendre Harry un peu jaloux en draguant d'autres élèves afin qu'il soit désirable à ses yeux. Et il était tombé sur un Serdaigle un peu trop enthousiaste. Totalement incontrôlable. Certes, il avait envie de le voir s'énerver, mais cet Harry-là lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Harry…, fit Drago à voix basse.

Harry s'avança vers lui, et, rageur, le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, lui agrippant la robe. Drago poussa un halètement surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel Malefoy? Tu essayes de te faire violer dans les couloirs ?

Devant l'air apeuré de Drago, Harry relâcha sa prise sur sa robe et se recula. Il passa une main sur son visage, l'air excédé.

\- Peu importe. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Harry fit mine de s'en aller, mais revint sur ses pas et se planta une nouvelle fois devant Malefoy.

\- T'en a pas marre d'embrasser chaque personne à ta portée ? Tu ne sais pas contrôler tes hormones ? Bordel, Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Harry secoua la tête, et planta son regard noir de colère dans ceux de Malefoy, qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne _te_ comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Mon attention ? Ne t'inquiète pas que tu l'as, je passe des heures à me demander ce que tu vas inventer pour me pourrir l'existence !

Drago eut l'impression de se prendre une claque en pleine tête, et remit son masque d'arrogance sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, _Potter_ ? Je pense que tu t'es bien fais comprendre. Tu préfères les femmes, et tu ne me regarderas jamais, malgré tous mes efforts. Alors c'est bon, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, vas t'en.

Harry ne bougea pas, et continua de le fixer sans ciller.

\- DÉGAGE!

Harry, surpris, ne fit aucun geste pour retenir Malefoy, qui le poussa violemment hors de son chemin. Il le regarda disparaître au détour du couloir, puis, sa colère soudainement envolée, il reprit son chemin.

-oo-

\- Il a fait _quoi_ ?

Drago et Hermione, tous les deux abasourdi, se relevèrent d'un bon des confortables fauteuils de leur appartement commun. Ron, le sourire encore plus élargis, passait son regard de l'un à l'autre.

\- Et en plus il n'avait même pas l'air embarrassé que je le surprenne avec ces livres ! En fait, je crois bien qu'il voulait me faire passer un message…En même temps, ça commençait à faire plusieurs jours qu'il ne me parlait presque pas. Je pensais qu'il m'en voulait de cette discussion sur l'attaque de Romilda la semaine dernière, mais…

\- Weasley, le coupa Drago, impatient, est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit ?

Ron ricana doucement.

\- Je crois que oui, Malefoy. Vu ta tête, tu as parfaitement compris.

\- Ok, Ron, juste pour être sûr, répète nous ça, fit Hermione, qui, ne tenant plus en place, se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Ron soupira, faussement ennuyé, puis, ne pouvant cacher son air extatique plus longtemps, répéta :

\- Harry vient de recevoir une commande de _tous_ les livres de Say Odomi, de son premier, _De la honte à l'acceptation, l'homosexualité des sorciers du 16_ _e_ _siècle à nos jours_ , à son dernier, _Les bienfaits de la Sodomie, une nouvelle découverte de la prostate_. Je suis même étonné de ne pas encore avoir vu un plug anal ou quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin, tant qu'il n'utilise pas son balai…j'aimerais encore pouvoir l'emprunter sans penser à ce à quoi il a bien pu servir.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à son tour, ne se lassant pas d'observer l'ai abasourdi de Drago et d'Hermione, se réjouissant de l'effet de sa petite bombe.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu!

La suite fin septembre j'en ai peur, je risque d'être un peu prise ces prochains week-end et je n'aurais pas le temps d'avancer comme je le voudrais.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, bonnes ou mauvaises, toutes les critiques sont utiles !


	7. Ce vilain défaut

Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre si tardif (qui pourtant était presque terminé lors de la dernière publication, mais je vous avoue que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été des plus reposants.) La suite déjà en cours d'écriture, pas d'inquiétude ! Bonne lecture, et merci à toutes pour vos petits mots !

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Harry avait acheté ces livres. Au début de sa lecture, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir à certains passages très embarrassants. Il avait eu un peu de mal avec « La sodomie, pourquoi les hommes ont cette sensation de domination », ou « la masturbation, découvrir son corps sous toutes les coutures», mais sa gêne s'amenuisait au fil de sa lecture. De la pratique de la fellation à l'effleurement de la prostate, plus rien n'avait de secret pour lui. Enfin, en théorie… et une théorie qu'il avait bien envie de pratiquer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Tout à ses lectures, il avait quelque peu négligé ses amis, qui ne cherchaient pas plus que cela sa compagnie non plus. Ou en tout cas, ils n'en donnaient pas l'impression.

Harry regarda autour de lui, alors qu'il mangeait dans la grande salle, en cette matinée brumeuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller doucement d'une longue léthargie, mais n'arrivait pas à pointer ce qui le dérangeait.

L'habituel remue-ménage de la grande salle ne l'atteignait pas. Non, c'était plutôt comme un subtil changement d'ambiance. Il étudia les visages qui l'entouraient mais rien d'inhabituel ne semblait les perturber. Toujours les mêmes visages, avec bien sûr Ron et Hermione attablés en face de lui. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Ces deux-là se disputaient. Encore. Hermione fini d'ailleurs par se lever et partir rejoindre Ginny à la table des serpentards, qui mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de Blaise. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés.

Il se refocalisa sur Ron qui bougonnait et fusillait alternativement des yeux son déjeuner et Hermione.

\- Ron, ils sont ensembles, Ginny et … ?

Ron releva la tête de son bol de porridge, l'air maussade.

\- et Blaise ? Eh bien, il était temps que tu te réveilles mon pote.

Il enfourna violement sa cuillère dans sa bouche et Harry l'entendit cogner contre ses dents.

\- Heu…ça fait si longtemps que ça ?

\- Un peu après que tu aies acheté tes maudits bouquins et que tu te coupes du monde je dirais. Donc environ…deux semaines.

Harry, gêné, se tortilla sur son banc.

\- Ron…commença Harry

\- C'est bon mec, laisse tomber.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire contrit, que Ron lui rendit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ?

Ron soupira et laissa violement tomber sa cuillère sur la table.

\- Il se passe qu'elle est complètement parano !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Bon, il se peut qu'elle ait surprit une conversation assez...embarrassante. Dean et moi, on heu…on _discutait_ des formes des jumelles Patil, et disons qu'elle n'a pas tellement apprécié. Et, bref, depuis elle surveille chaque fille que je regarde. J'ai fini par en avoir marre, et la voilà qui va bouder avec les serpentards !

Harry, après son comportement peu amical des dernières semaines, préféra hocher la tête d'un air compatissant plutôt que de faire remarquer à Ron que le comportement d'Hermione était compréhensible.

\- Bon, et toi, tes bouquins, ça donne quoi ? Fit Ron après quelques minutes à grommeler sur Hermione et sa jalousie.

\- ça donne des idées.

Ron le regarda, surpris, et éclata de rire.

\- Des idées à explorer avec Malefoy ?

Harry jeta un œil à Malefoy, en grande discussion avec Théodore Nott à la tale des serpentards.

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être.

Ron poussa un profond soupir, l'air désespéré.

\- Mais il t'attire, non ? Tu le laisserais bien remettre sa langue au fond de ta bouche maintenant, hein ?

Harry eut un petit rire.

\- Il s'est comporté comme un tel connard que je sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il soit ma première expérience.

\- Mais cette première expérience tu la veux avec un homme, on est d'accord ?

Harry prit son temps avant de répondre, machouillant tranquillement sa cuillère.

\- Oui, je crois que tu avais raison. Les filles ne m'attirent pas plus que ça. Je m'en suis rendu compte avec ces bouquins. Enfin, en tout cas ils m'ont vraiment donnés envie d'essayer quelques petits trucs avec un mec.

\- Putain Harry, je veux des détails !

Harry sourit, et, toute gêne oubliée, se mit à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait appris dans ces livres et ce qu'il avait envie d'essayer, avec ses mains et sa bouche, et des positions plus que tentantes qui étaient imagés dans un des livres.

\- Tu réalises quand même que Malefoy te laisserais le baiser ? lui fit Ron, complètement déchainé. Tu peux pas laisser passer ça ! Il est tellement obsédé par toi qu'il te laisserait même le prendre avec cet objet en forme d'aubergine !

\- En forme de carotte, Ron, l'aubergine ça me parait un peu gros quand même. Et je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de commander des jouets sexuels avant même de commencer à avoir des rapports avec une vraie personne!

\- Harry arrête, je sais très bien qu'avec tous les livres que tu as achetés ils t'ont forcément fournis des échantillons de trucs bien cochons !

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Ron éclata de rire.

\- J'en été sur ! Allez, dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu as essayé ?

Harry se pencha un peu plus vers la table.

\- Je peux te montrer, il est dans mon sac.

Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry le suivi, d'un pas bien plus calme, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez Harry dépêche-toi, on a cours dans pas longtemps !

Ils se mirent dans le recoin d'un couloir pas loin de leur salle de classe. Harry fit lentement glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son sac et en ressorti…

\- Sérieusement ? Ils te fournissent même pas la main entière mais juste deux doigts ? Quelle bande de radins…

Ron fit tourner le jouet qui avait la forme de deux doigts, en fit lever un, puis l'autre.

\- Ouai c'est qu'un échantillon, apparemment tu peux acheter le reste de la main et ça s'assemble tout seul. Je te fournirais la brochure si tu veux, on dirait que tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ron ne releva pas, son attention entièrement dévouée au jouet, qu'il faisait encore et encore tourner entre ses mains, comparant la taille de ses doigts à ceux du jouet.

\- Tu l'as essayé ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais lui sourit d'un air entendu. Ron le regarda, d'un air tout aussi surpris qu'admiratif.

\- C'est comment ? dit-il, avide.

\- Je te commanderai le même pour ton anniversaire ! répondit Harry en rigolant.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir.

\- Harry, Ron, qu'est-ce que vous faites, cachés là ?

En entendant la voix de Dean, Harry se retourna brusquement, laissant tomber son sac et essayant de cacher Ron, alors que Dean et Seamus s'approchaient.

\- Rien, on arrive !

\- Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard !

Ron tendit son sac à Harry, l'air de rien et leur emboita le pas. Harry fit de même, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que dans le sac de Ron se trouvait la toute nouvelle copie du jouet d'Harry. S'il l'avait sût, il aurait pu lui dire que les fabricants dissuadent ce genre de fraude en avertissant que faire une duplication de cet objet le rendait fou et complétement imprédictible…

Drago était sûr de son plan. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il le tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Il fallait s'introduire chez les Gryffondors à l'heure du repas, trouver le dortoir de Potter, fouiller dans ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et trouver ces fameux livres qu'il avait commandé. Il n'était plus question de doutes.

Alors en ce jour même, il décida de mettre son plan en marche. Voilà maintenant cinq minutes qu'il suivait discrètement deux élèves de Gryffondors qui semblaient se diriger vers la tour, après le dernier cours de la matinée. Il avait même failli sécher sa dernière heure de cours mais Pansy lui avait fait un tel sermon quand il avait voulu partir qu'il y avait renoncé.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put pas entendre le mot de passe que donnèrent les deux fillettes à la grosse dame. Et ce, à cause d'une tête brune touffu sortie de nulle part. Drago soupira sans discrétion.

\- Hermione, tu vois pas que tu interromps quelque chose là ?

Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le toisa d'un regard noir.

\- C'est moi ou tu essayes d'entrer illégalement dans la tour des Gryffondors ?

\- C'est exactement ça, alors maintenant, sois tu m'aides soit tu retournes voir Weasly pour lui crever les yeux histoire qu'un de nous deux n'ai plus à voir ton horrible coiffure.

Il la contourna alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux aux ciels.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux rentrer dans le dortoir et piquer un caleçon à Harry pour t'en faire un pyjama ?

\- Très bonne idée. Maintenant, tu vas me faire entrer ou merde ?

Hermione soupira longuement, en le perçant de son regard.

\- Allez suis-moi.

Drago, un sourire figé sur le visage, lui emboita le pas alors qu'elle enjambait le portrait de la grosse dame. La salle commune était quasiment vide, seuls dans un coin quelques élèves de secondes années s'étalaient sur les tables entourés de parchemins éparpillés. Ils ne leurs jetèrent même pas un regard et gravirent les escaliers en colimaçon. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur du dortoir puis lui fit signe de rentrer.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Et que ce soit clair, si tu te fais prendre, tu es seul responsable, je nierais toute implication.

Drago pénétra dans le dortoir d'un pas rapide, et s'arrêta net devant le bazar qui y régnait, alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte derrière lui. Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire autour de lui.

\- Mais quelle bande de souillons ! Ils ne rangent même pas leurs valises… Putain les placards c'est pas fait juste pour occuper l'espace !

Heureusement pour Drago, le lit d'Harry était facilement repérable, avec son éclair de feu sous le lit et le Quidditch à travers les âges sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit dessus en soupirant de satisfaction, et regarda un peu autour de lui, testant les ressorts du matelas en rebondissant dessus, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, le coussin d'Harry fermement coincé dans ses bras et en inspira longuement l'odeur.

\- Je crois que je vais te piquer petit coussin, tu sens trop bon.

Il jeta un sort de duplication sur le coussin qu'il replaça soigneusement et mit l'original dans sa poche après avoir réduit sa taille. Puis, avidement, il commença à fouiller la valise de Potter.

\- Alors très cher Harry, où as-tu caché tout tes petits secrets ?

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, Hermione regarda sa montre. Cela faisait déjà pus d'un quart d'heure que Drago était dans ce fichu dortoir. Elle continua à ronger anxieusement son pouce, marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête, tournant en rond tel un rat pris au piège.

\- Eh, pssss !

Hermione bondit littéralement et se tourna précipitamment, alors que la tête de Drago apparu en haut des escaliers.

\- Ah, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Allez, descend, on se tire d'ici !

\- Dans une minute. Mais je voulais juste te demander un truc avant. Et comme on est pressé, je vais faire court, alors ne m'en veux pas de pas mettre les formes, mais il s'avère que comme tu en veux toujours à Ron pour avoir lorgné les seins des sœurs Patil, même si tu affirmes être passé à autre chose parce que ça remonte un peu je me suis dit que j'allais fouiller un peu chez lui aussi, et j'ai trouvé un truc mais tellement compromettant qu'il va…

Drago s'interrompt soudainement, avisant le visage rouge d'Hermione.

\- Oh mon dieu. Tu sais.

Hermione, le visage rouge, leva le visage vers lui, tentant de rester digne.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfèrerais qu'on aille parler de ça ailleurs. Donc si tu as fini, on s'en va, et je t'attends ce soir avec une bouteille de whisky.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, alors que Drago, un sourire ébahi sur le visage, la rattrapait en courant.


End file.
